


The V3 Cast Plays Mario Kart 8

by baguetteperson



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, SCREECHING, Yelling, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baguetteperson/pseuds/baguetteperson
Summary: Kaito laughs. "Fuck you, Miu- KOKICHI WHY????"Kokichi laughs insanely as he watched Kaito fall to his death and takes first place.





	The V3 Cast Plays Mario Kart 8

Nobody really knew why, but the 79th class of Hope's Peak Academy are now playing Mario Kart 9 together.

 

...oh boy.

 

"Kokichi, why the fuck does your Mii look like a horse?" Kaito asked.

 

"And why does your Mii look like he's jerking off to ~spaaaaace~?"

 

"Fuck you!"

 

Miu laughs loudly. "YOU GOT A HORSE FETISH COCKICHI-"

 

"No I don't! You're all so mean..."

 

Another voice, Maki, says "oh god no" because she already knows whats going to happen.

 

"wwWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"**_

 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP-"

 

"Calm down, everyone, cALM THE FUCK DOWN-"

 

Rantaro yelling into the mic caused everyone to be silent.

 

"Vote for a goddamn map."

 

"Your Mii looks high."

 

"Fuck you."

 

Everyone bursts into laughter as they all vote for a map.

 

Eventually, the map Toad's Turnpike was chosen.

 

"Gonta does not know what to do.."

 

"Don't worry Gonta, you'll be fine." Kaede says.

 

The race starts, and a few people go smoothly- Kokichi, Rantaro, Maki, Kirumi and Kiyo- some mess up- Tsumugi, Miu, etc.- and one doesn't move at all- Gonta.

 

poor gonta.

 

Rantaro is currently in first place with a green shell behind him. Kokichi is in second place with three red shells and a bomb. He grins and throws the red shells, two of them getting Rantaro and making him be in 8th place, and takes first place. Rantaro sighed in defeat, and Kokichi throws the bomb behind him.

 

Rip Kaito, Miu and Kiibo. Kaito screeches, Miu yells out random insults, and Kiibo made malfunctioning noises. Perhaps from rage.

 

The three fall back into 9th, 10th and 11th place respectively.

 

Gonta finally moves.

 

It's chaos at the back, though. 

 

Maki and Kirumi were having an intense battle, but Ryoma swoops in and gets Kirumi twice with red shells. She lets out a huff as Maki passes her, Ryoma infront of her. Miu bumps Kaito into a truck, causing him to yell "FUCK YOU MIU!!!" and Miu just cackles loudly, spit most likely flying everywhere. Kiyo swerves through everyone gracefully, throwing banana peels behind him and collecting coins. He was eventually in second place, trying to catch up to Kokichi.

 

Speaking of Kokichi, he was safely very far away from everyone else.

 

Soon enough, they were all on the second lap. Gonta managed to be in 15th place, with Yumeno behind him.

 

Tenko obliterates Angie with a bomb. Angie says, **"** **Atua will smite you.** **"**

 

Yumeno gets a bullet bill ohno. She passes Gonta, she passes Shirogane, who seemed to be screeching because everyone was bumping her into vehicles, and she passes Kiibo, Angie and Tenko aswell. She was in 10th place now.

 

Shuichi passes Kaede and throws a green shell backwards. It banks off of multiple walls and snipes Kaede, causing her to also run into a vehicle, causing her to fall in last place. She screeches and Shuichi apologizes as he passes Kiyo because Kiyo slipped on a banana peel.

 

Kaede gets a blue shell ohno

 

She throws it just as Miu uses the ink and the thunder shock. Kokichi shrieks rather loudly as he's hit by this thunder and by the blue shell. He quickly gets a green shell and coin and e at s the coin and puts the green shell behind him just as Shuichi throws a red shell.

 

Last lap.

 

Angie gets a bullet bill and goes into 5th place. Kaito hits Saihara with a red shell causing Himiko to pass him and claim second place.

 

Gonta was confused.

 

Ryoma hits Kirumi with a green shell and a bomb. Kirumi inhales sharply, and takes Tenko's four red shells with the ghost as well as turning invisible. She throws all of the red shells and they all hit Ryoma.

 

Rantaro complains about mushrooms.

 

Kokichi was still in first place.

 

After some screeching and yelling, they finish the race. 

 

"tHE FUCKING RESULTS ARe IN!!" Miu yelled.

 

Kokichi - 1st

Himiko - 2nd

Shuichi - 3rd

Miu - 4th

Angie - 5th

Kaito - 6th

Korekiyo - 7th

Maki - 8th

Rantaro - 9th

Kaede - 10th

Kirumi - 11th

Tenko - 12th

Shirogane - 13th

Ryoma - 14th

Kiibo - 15th

Gonta - 16th

 

Kokichi giggled, smiling at the crown on his Mii's head. "You all suck at this game."

 

"Fuck you.":


End file.
